Information technology (IT) personnel are often called on to trace problems in a computing environment and determine the cause. The analysis often depends on the type of data available to the IT personnel, and the experience and prior knowledge of the IT personnel. This approach demands domain expertise and a working knowledge of the computing environment being analyzed. Multi-vendor and “cloud” computing environments can be complex, and often change over time when devices are replaced, reconfigured, updated, moved, and/or new devices are added. These factors can make troubleshooting even more difficult. Typically, the results from troubleshooting one problem are inapplicable to aid in identifying other problems which may arise in the future.